Harry y por primera vez, James
by Snitch-bcn
Summary: Harry estaba esperando en una salita del hospital San Mungo... Por favor entrar y leer!


Todo esto pertenece a una gran escritora llamada JK Rowling yo solo lo ''tomo prestado'' para publicar esta historia

**Dedicado a Ginevre** que fue la primera a leer el fanfic y que da unos consejos buenisimos

Se agradecen los reviews

* * *

Harry y por primera vez, James

Harry estaba esperando en una salita del hospital San Mungo. Llevaba más de cinco horas allí, desde que Ginny le había anunciado que se estaba poniendo de parto. Caminaba de un lado al otro, nervioso. Tenía ganas de ver a su esposa y a su futuro hijo, asegurarse de que estaban bien. Estaba empezando a preocuparse… más bien, estaba muy preocupado. Ron, sentado en una esquina, miraba alrededor como intentando memorizar todos los objetos que había en la habitación. Hermione se mordía las uñas, luego se tocaba el pelo, volvía a morderse las uñas… y así sucesivamente. Se respiraba un ambiente de tensión en el aire. De repente una enfermera abrió la puerta:

-¿El padre?

Harry tragó saliva y siguió a la enfermera por largo corredor pintado de verde. A lo lejos se oía el llanto de un bebe…

En la habitación que había al fondo estaba Ginny, parecía cansada y estaba cubierta de un sudor frio, pero sonreía a la pequeña criatura que tenía en los brazos. Harry sonrió también, se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo.

-Oh, mira James, ha llegado tu papa.-dijo Ginny tendiéndole el niño a Harry.

Harry lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y miró al pequeño. Se parecía mucho a él, aunque tenía los ojos de Ginny. En realidad debía de parecerse mucho al hombre por él cual le habían puesto el nombre.

Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de sus padres. Se imagino a su madre sonriente sentada en esa misma cama y a su padre feliz sosteniéndole a él en brazos…

Pero sus padres no sabían que iban a morir, que su hijo iba a tener que vivir sus primeros once años de vida con unas persona despreciables. Se imagino a si mismo muriendo y dejando al pequeño James con los Dursley. Se imaginó a su hijo viviendo su infancia y un vacío se instaló en su pecho.

Ginny lo miraba desde la cama.

-¿Harry que te pasa?- preguntó Ginny preocupada por la expresión de Harry

-Nada

Pero Ginny era muy lista. Sabía cuando Harry estaba preocupado por cosas en el ministerio, sabia cuando fruncía el ceño porque se había discutido con alguien, sabia cuando hacia muecas mal disimuladas de dolor porque le dolía una herida que se había hecho haciendo de auror, sabia cuando su miraba se entristecía porque recordaba a los caídos en la guerra, sabia cuando Harry tenía ganas de llorar al leer una carta de agradecimiento de una familia destrozada por la guerra, en la que solo quedaban uno o dos miembros de ella.

Había aprendido a conocer a Harry más que Ron y Hermione, podía adivinar que sucedía bajo las evasivas que le decía siempre para que no se preocupara. Por eso al mirar la expresión de Harry se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Tenía la misma expresión de miedo, de miedo a que le pasara algo a un ser querido y no estar para poder evitarlo. Sí, la misma expresión que mostraba cuando le dijo a Ginny que tenían que cortar. Cuando todavía había guerra y el miedo inundaba el corazón de todos. ¿Sin embargo que le podía suceder al pequeño James si estaban ellos? La respuesta era demasiado obvia, que ellos no estuvieran. Pero siempre estarían Ron, Hermione, el resto de los Weasley, incluso Luna a todo estirar… y lo querrían como a un hijo. Entonces una vocecilla en su interior le dijo: "Pero cuando era pequeño nunca lo han querido como a un hijo hasta que conoció a la familia" entonces lo entendió todo.

-Harry, no te preocupes no hay y nunca habrá ningún lazo que obligue a James a irse con los Dursley. No nos sucederá nada. Además ¿Crees que Ron y Hermione permitirían que su sobrino viviera con tus tíos sabiendo todo lo que te hicieron?

-¿Como sabias que era eso…?

-Intuición femenina.

Harry sonrió a su pesar.

-No creo que lo permitieran pero…si pasara yo jamás…no quiero que James pase por

-Todo lo que pasaste tú cuando eras pequeño.-Acabó Ginny- Lo entiendo.

Harry asintió. Entonces llegaron los Weasley y Hermione, empezaron a jugar con el niño, a lanzarlo en el aire, a sonreírle, a comentar a quien se parecía…

-Felicidades colega- dijo Ron abrazando a su amigo.

Hermione también lo abrazó y toda la familia Weasley, y en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta, mirando una habitación llena de gente, que todo el que estaba allí le deseaba lo mejor a su hijo y no tenia de que preocuparse.

* * *

Si alguien tiene algun comentario o critica ( las felicitaciones tambien se aceptan ;) ) que hacerme puede pulsar el botoncito verde de aqui abajo

Feliz 2010 a todos!


End file.
